Alleria Windläufer/Zitate
Romane, Kurzgeschichten und Comics Im Strom der Dunkelheit * "Ich spürte, dass dieser Konflikt weit ernster ist, als meine Herrscher erkennen wollen."Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 * "Sie haben Not, Tod und Zerstörung über uns gebracht. Und dafür will ich sie leiden sehen!"Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Jenseits des Dunklen Portals * "Es ist nur Völkermord, wenn es sich um vernunftbegabte Wesen handelt. Wir aber vernichten Ungeziefer." (über die Orcs) * "Ha! Ein Mensch spricht von Verlust? Was weißt du schon davon? Eure Leben sind so kurz, dass ihr niemals erfahrt, was es heißt, jemanden wirklich zu lieben!"Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 5 Tausend Jahre Krieg * "Es war mein Schicksal, für lange Zeit den Pfad des Lichts zu beschreiten. Nun muss ich lernen, einen neuen Weg zu überleben."17px Teil 2: Der Smaragdgrüne Stern * "Du musst wissen, dass wir keine Feinde sind. Nicht jetzt und niemals. Das musst du glauben, Turalyon. Bitte, glaube mir." * "Mein Schicksal endet nicht mit dem Licht. Es endet in der Dunkelheit. Das weiß ich seit langer, langer Zeit."17px Teil 3: Schatten und Licht Windläufer: Die drei Schwestern *"Tausend Jahre lang habe ich in dem Glauben gekämpft, meine Familie wäre noch hier, wenn ich zurückkehre. Doch meine Familie ist zerschlagen. Hier... und in Sturmwind."Windläufer: Die drei Schwestern *Flüstern der Leere: **"Kann nie genug sein. Stellt Eure Liebe unter Beweis. Tötet ihn und erlöst ihn vom Fluch des Lichts. Beugt Euch. Gebt auf und werdet eins mit uns. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit..." (bei Turalyon) **"Der Thron von Silbermond ist rechtmässig Euer. Nehmt ihn Euch. Gebt uns diese schwache Kreatur anheim und wir schenken ihr Bedeutung..." (bei Vereesa) **"Diese ist gefährlich. Sie ist eine Bedrohung und muss vernichtet werden. Hütet Euch vor ihr. Sie trachtet nach dem Tod aller Dinge... Aller Möglichkeiten. Setzt der Bedrohung ein Ende. Tötet sie. Tötet sie. Rettet Euch und tötet sie. Rettet die Welt und tötet sie." (bei Sylvanas) **"Sie ist ein Vergehen Sie dient dem wahren Feind Tötet sie Tötet sie Tötet sie sofort Tilgt sie aus dieser Welt und nehmt Euch von ihr was ihr bracht. Sofort Sofort Sofort." (bei Sylvanas) **"Das ist nichts. Ihr hättet sie vernichten sollen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Ihr habt Grösse für falsche Gefühle geopfert. Sie werden euch verlassen. Ihr werdet zusehen, wie sie sie euch wegnimmt." Warcraft-Spiele World of Warcraft: Legion * "Das war ... unerwartet. Dass er genug Macht hatte, um sie zu vernichten..." (nachdem Illidan Xe'ra zerschmettert hat ) * :Ein weiterer wunderschöner Tag auf Argus. Doch jetzt, wo ich unser Heim am Himmel sehen kann, bin ich voller Hoffnung. Die Rückkehr nach Hause ist kein Traum mehr. Sie ist uns sicher." * "Die Vindikaar ist ein wahres Wunderwerk des Lichts, ein Symbol dessen, was die Eredar einst waren und die Draenei noch immer sind. Natürlich sollte man anmerken, dass nicht alle Räume so prachtvoll sind wie dieser. Einige sind eher beengt." * "Es ist wahrhaft beachtlich, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, selbst für einen Elfen. Seit wir fort sind, hat sich in Azeroth sicher viel geändert." * "Ich gebe mich niemals geschlagen." * "So viele Dämonen, so viele Ziele..." * "Mein Herz springt vor Freude bei dem Gedanken, mit Arator und Turalyon nach Azeroth zurückzukehren. Die Wälder meiner Heimat wiederzusehen. :Und doch... :Vereesa hat mir erzählt, was Sylvanas zugestoßen ist. Ich fürchte dieses Treffen zwar, doch ich muss mit eigenen Augen sehen, was aus ihr geworden ist. :Ist sie überhaupt noch meine Schwester? Oder ein vom Licht verlassenes Monster? :Doch natürlich habe auch ich mich verändert. Die Kräfte, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, werfen bei einigen vielleicht die Frage auf, wem ich die Treue halte. : :Ich muss ruhig und konzentriert bleiben. Es gibt viel zu bedenken..." (nach dem Sieg über Argus17px Alleria Windläufer) Gespräch mit Vereesa Windläufer : : : : : Wiedersehen mit Khadgar : : : : : : : World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Telogrusriss * "Vergesst nicht: Wenn Ihr diese Kräfte beherrschen wollt, hat dies seinen Preis. Ihr könntet alle verlieren, die Euch nahe stehen, um sie zu retten. :Das ist die Abmachung, die wir getroffen haben." : * "Die Stimmen verstummen niemals. Sie drängen, sie drohen, sie schachern. Sie geben keine Ruhe, nicht einen Augenblick. :Doch Ihr seid stärker als diese Stimmen. Ihr könnt hinter ihre Geheimnisse dringen und ihre Stärke nutzen." * "Es lohnt sich sicher, diesen Spalt zu untersuchen, aber wir dürfen nicht unsere Pflichten vernachlässigen. :Azeroth benötigt unseren Schutz. Wir werden da draußen gebraucht, im Kampf um unsere Welt. :Die Macht, die uns durchströmt, ist eine Waffe. Und diese Waffe heißt es, richtig einzusetzen." Anmerkungen